dark_defendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Steelbeak
Jake is the one of the most powerful, most feared, and most ruthless beings in the Scorpio universe. He is the most powerful Dark Defender, and has appeared in all of the first three games. He will appear once again in the fourth game. Description Human As a young child, Jake had wavy, light brown hair which draped down to the back of his neck. He had blue eyes. He dressed in a grey tunic, grey trousers, and brown boots. Green Hand As an outcast from his village, he wore a green outfit with several pockets on it. It was a green tunic with brown trousers - which he wore for camouflage in the forest he spent most of his teenage years in. After the forming of his green right hand, the aforementioned hand was entirely made out of leaves. Due to the fact it was made in autumn, it was in a variety of colours, though mostly green. It also glowed white from inside. Vampire As a vampire, all of Jake's clothes were black. His outfits are as follows: Training Sessions In his combat and power training sessions with Regulus Riddle, Jake wore a short, sleeveless red gown. Under that, he would wear a white shirt. He also wore black trousers. In his combat sessions he also wore a pair of black leather boots. However, he did not use them in sessions focused on honing his supernatural abilities. Combat (Scorpio) Jake's clothes in the first Scorpio book and game are a set of robes. The outermost layers are black, whilst the inner are dark browns. On his belt is a vial of orange glowing liquid and a skull. Combat (Scorpio 2: Age of Evil) His outfit in Age of Evil is a black robe with small golden circles on (possibly badges, pins, or medals), as well as blood-red and dark grey highlights on the edges of the robe. He also has graphite-coloured metal shoulder pads, and a black belt around his waist. Also, in Age of Evil his hair is the length it was when he was an outcast. Sunlight Protection Clothing His additional sunlight protection clothes are a pair of black gloves and a black Vampirium helmet. The helmet was carefully engraved with the words "Jake Steelbeak". Battle of a Hundred Souls Jake's outfit for The Battle of a Hundred Souls is a white robe with a black belt around the waist. It has no special powers or protection. Sir Jake As a knight Jake usually wore a red tunic, brown trousers, and leather boots. On missions or in combat, he would wear a the traditional red cloak of Lafitian knights, iron-forged leg armour, and a sleeveless chain mail vest as it allowed him more free movement than a breastplate (despite offering less protection). However, he was known to sometimes wear breastplates. Origin Background Childhood Years (0-51/2) Jake was (apparently) conceived between John and Alice Steelbeak at the side of a lake near the village of Blackmine. However, in New Blood Scorpio doubts this, stating he feels Jake made it up as a lakeside sounded more interesting than in a house. Not much is known about Jake's childhood, because he rarely talks about it - and on the rare occassion he does he either reveals little or is extremely vague about the topic he is talking about. Most of what we know comes from Jenny, though even then there are some events in their earlier years that she finds difficult to talk about. Five and a half years after Jake's concievement and birth, the sorcerer Venlom attacked the village where he was raised and lived. He and a large group of soldiers raided the village where Jake and his family lived. Jake hid inside his house, terrified. Venlom's men pillaged the village for an ancient relic that Jake's father owned - though only Jake's parents were aware of its existence. Jake's mother demanded to know who and/or what they were searching for. Venlom parted his men in order to walk towards her. He then motioned for one of them to bring him a small wooden case. Jake's mother inquired as to what was inside the box, though Venlom gave her no reply. He simply drew a crossbow out of the case, then turned round and shot her with its electrified arrow at point-blank range in the chest. This action has since been referred to by historians as one of the four possible events in Jake Steelbeak's lifetime that drove him to be as powerful and fury-filled as he is today (the other three considered "turning points" in his life are gaining the Green Hand, his first kill, and the murder of his father at Anatic's Hand by [[Anatic] himself] several years later). Jake ran out from the house to his mother's corpse and cried, begging her to "wake up!" Venlom grew irritated of the young Jake's wails, and ordered one of his soldiers to kill him. But the soldier hesitated, unable to bring himself to kill a child of five and a half years. Venlom grew angry and blatantly questioned the man's loyalty, saying he would accept nothing less than complete loyalty. Jake was picked up by his father John Steelbeak, provoking no reaction from the now-uninterested Venlom, and left at the border of the Central Forest. John told Jake to remain where he was, which Jake did, whilst he went to find Jake's sister (Jenny Steelbeak). He found her and then took them both into the deeper reaches of the Central Forest, where they would spend the next ten-and-a-half years of their lives as outcasts... Little did Venlom know that he had just created one of the most powerful killers that Earth would ever see. A killer that would prove to be Venlom's undoing, along with countless others... Outcast Years (51/2-16) Half a year after the murder of Jake's mother, Jake, Jenny, and John were ambushed at night by a goblin pack of twenty. John killed them all with surprising speed and stamina. Jake and Jenny were surprised by this massacre. During his second duel with Venlom, the latter used a combination of the death spell and the fire spell - a combination little knew could be performed. The resulting metre-in-diameter black fireball incinerated Jake's right hand (he narrowly dived out of the way, avoiding total incineration). When he next made council with the wizard Oranor, the latter told him to "not lose all hope just yet," and forged - from the trees around them - a replacement hand constructed entirely of leaves, bound together by the soul of one of the trees. However, the wizard warned him that such an experiment had never before been attempted, and the results of bearing two souls in a human body were unknown - and potentially catastrophic. Vampire Years (16-Approximately 1,380,000,026) At the age of sweet sixteen, Jake's true heritage began to take its toll. A few weeks after his sixteenth birthday, he met with his father, whom he had assumed dead. Initially, Jake did not recognise him, as he was in a brown traveller's cloak, and the two duelled. Eventually, Jake's father gained the upper hand and defeated his son. Battle of a Hundred Souls (Approximately 1,380,000,026) Inhabiting a new body (Approximately 1,380,000,026) Ghost (Approximately 1,380,000,026) The Nine Impossible Missions (Approximately 1,380,000,036-Approximately 1,380,000,037) Fatherhood (Approximately 1,380,000,037-Approximately 1,380,000,055) Death (Unknown) Personality Child Jake - in his early childhood - was incredibly non-violent, preferring to spar with words rather than actions. Outcast Vampire Knight Abilities Magic Jake had the natural ability to perform magic, and was able to use that to great effect. He was proficient at learning, being able to use spells after a few minutes (or sometimes days) of studying them. Swordsmanship He was also shown to be an excellent swordsman after gaining vampirism, using his superhuman speed to make quick thrusts, parries, and blocks. As a knight his skills improved due to spending two hours a day training against fellow knights. It reached the point where - in a fair fight - he even managed to defeat King Henry. However, it was shown in New Blood that he was far less experienced with a sword as a teenager. Scorpio noted this in the 'memory chamber' inside the Caves of Kor, where he duelled against a teenage Jake Steelbeak. The younger Jake's skills in swordplay were easily eclipsed by Scorpio's own - though for the first part of the battle Scorpio delighted in tormenting Jake by not even fighting, but simply dodging, ducking, and bending out of the path of Jake's sword. Vampirism Weapons and Accessories Swords Clawbite (Goblin Sword) Jake's goblin sword - Clawbite - was a weapon stolen from a goblin pack that attacked him, Jenny Steelbeak, and John Steelbeak. It had a silver blade and a dark gold handle. Jake was deeply fond of the sword though, strangely, did not rename it. It was Lafitian custom to rename a sword if you killed its previous owner and claimed it as your own. However, Jake never did, referring to it as Clawbite and giving it no new name. When he found its owner dying after the pack was killed by John, Jake showed the goblin the sword and asked the name of it. The goblin told him its name was Clawbite and Jake responded with "Clawbite. Hmm. You know, I actually quite like that." Jake later went on to use the sword as his weapon of choice in The Battle of a Hundred Souls against Anatic's Ankaarnan Blade. The sword was later seen in New Blood in Sir Jake and Wildbeast's house in a chest, alongside various other belongings of Sir Jake. Cutlass However Jake was not in possession of only one sword during his outcast years. Jake also came into ownership of a pirate cutlass two years after being exiled from Blackmine by Venlom. Jake Steelbeak obtained the cutlass after a successful rescue mission from Demonskull's pirate ship, The Courageous Ruby. Demonskull had captured Jenny Steelbeak and intended to give her to Blood-Eye Bones as payment for Jake's debt to Bones. However, after rescuing his sister, Jake quickly searched the captain's cabin for anything that may prove useful in later adventures. All he found interesting was a small, glowing, blue orb and a cutlass. Always ready for extra weapons, he took the sword and claimed the orb as well. Jake often considered the cutlass as more impressive than most of his other trophies, as it showed that he had managed to evade a henchman of Bones. Nightbane Nightbane was a vampire broadsword, custom-made to better fit Jake's teenager proportions. It was entirely black, although the blade was described in 'Scorpio' as "a red so dark it bordered black". Like all Sir Jake's Sword Sir Jake's sword is a relatively standard broadsword with the following personal customisations: * The pommel is made from Positite. * The scabbard's chape and locket are made from Malogen. The rest of the sword, as well as the scabbard's locket, is iron-forged. The scabbard is leather, died dark red. Crossbow Other Family Members John Steelbeak - Father Alice Steelbeak - Mother Jennifer 'Jenny' Steelbeak - Sister Wildbeast Steelbeak - Wife Ingrid Steelbeak - Daughter Bradley Richardson - Brother-in-law Rebecca Adams - Sister-in-law Ariel Richardson - Niece Relationships John Steelbeak Jake spent most of his outcast life with his father. During their time as outcasts, Jake found himself following his father's word and listening to what John told him. When John was revealed to be a half-vampire, Jake was initially shocked and felt betrayed that he had never been told. However, Jake eventually forgave John for the secrecy and took the latter's advice when he Jake began to turn into a vampire. Alice Steelbeak Jake has little memories of his mother, due to her mother dying when he was very young. However, he did miss her - to a point where he even tried to strike a deal with Blood-Eye Bones to bring her back to life. Jenny Steelbeak Being her older brother, Jake would often try to comfort and reassure Jenny when she was scared or upset. Indeed, during their time living in the Central Forest, they would often sleep next to one another, as it comforted Jenny - who was a few years younger than Jake, and less emotionally secure. Other examples of brotherly love include the various occasions when Jenny would suffer from a nightmare and Jake would wake her up so as to stop it. He also hugged her on countless occasions, when her spirits were low. Vice versa, whenever Jake was upset or enraged, Jenny would often be the one to calm him down. Scorpio even remarked that Jenny was probably more a soulmate than Wildbeast. By far Jake's most ruthless example of protectiveness would be how - on one occasion, when Jenny was being held captive at the Cunning Wolf Observatory. Jake singlehandedly fought against the entire Green Legion, causing the Battle of The Cunning Wolf Observatory. Once the battle was done and Jenny was freed, Jake sent the only survivor - a messenger - back to Venlom with the message "Under my protection." Wildbeast When Jake first met Wildbeast, he thought nothing much of her; though he was impressed by her metamorphic abilities, which far surpassed his own biological capabilities. However, when Jake first met her in his second body, he felt immediately attracted to her. No-one, not even Sir Jake himself, knows whether the feelings came from his own heart or from Sir Ronald (the knight whose body Sir Jake has). Bradley Richardson Jake and Scorpio have an uneasy relationship that varies from Scorpio to New Blood. In Scorpio, he and Scorpio distrust one another, but both realise they require the other's help to defeat their nemesis. In Age of Evil, Scorpio is unwilling to have Ariel near Jake, but acknowledges that Jake's power will be needed to liberate her from Bluebird's clutches. In All Light Turns Dark, Scorpio actually prefers Sir Jake to be with her than himself because of Sir Jake's newfound lack of ruthlessness (though still potent fighting ability) and of Scorpio's inner corruption through vengeance. By New Blood, their relationship is purely friendly. Ariel Richardson Jake and Ariel have a varying relationship. In Age of Evil, he pays her no attention, other than a brief and intimidating introduction after he rescues her from the wreckage of Bluebird's base. However, in New Blood, he is focused on protecting her at all costs - even risking his life for her at one point. Jenny told Scorpio in New Blood ''that he Jake probably only did it because of his new-found maternal instincts, but Scorpio said he was confident Jake did it from the good of his 'own' heart. Elizabeth Donaharu Elizabeth was a young vampire girl. She was also one of Jake's closest friends, and remains so in ''New Blood. She was also the daughter of Drarconus Kirbenkor. Throughout the Dynasty of Death series, Jake and Elizabeth have a relationship, though Elizabeth doesn't realise Jake's feelings for her until Captive's Love. It seems that they like each other a lot inside by the end of Jake's first assignment alongside her, but at first they hated each other and were suspicious of one another - but then Elizabeth helped him after he suffered near-fatal injuries due to a combination of fever, sunlight, and heavy combat. They care about each other deeply and would do anything to protect each other. Although Jake never really shows that he likes Elizabeth, he says that she is "one of the few people in this cruel little world of ours that I could call 'friend'." Elizabeth mentioned a few times that Jake was "handsome" and that he was tall and fierce, while Jake finds himself naive and confused as his feelings for Elizabeth develop. At times she is impatient, as she and Jake often disagree on a plan. Still, they've hugged on various occasions (indeed, she was one of the few people Jake allowed to hug him) and they kissed in their quest to recover the Ghost Armour. After they worked together to slay the great beast Nosiop, Elizabeth kneels over and kisses him on the forehead after they are both washed up on a beach. Also, in New Blood, Jake admits that he still likes Elizabeth a lot when Ariel asks him. By the time of the Lafitian scenes in Age of Evil, Jake's deep affection for Elizabeth has become requited and more open. Additionally, their scenes show that their physical relationship has progressed. In one of their first scenes together, Elizabeth kisses Jake very briefly, prompting a request for a longer one. Once the longer - though relatively mild - kiss is over and Elizabeth leaves to continue fighting, Jake whines, his desire probably still unslaked. In their final scene, Elizabeth strokes Jake's hair, hugs him, and lays her face against his body - much like Bradley and Rebecca do with one another. As well as this, she makes no complaint when she sees Jake with most of his clothes on her bed, and strips bare with only a thin wooden screen between them. She also causes him to make certain noises, such as purrs and sighs, showing that she knows how to stimulate him. Jake also strokes Elizabeth's body to make her sigh with pleasure, but she does it more times, and she states that he has never initiated kisses/sex (it's never confirmed which she means) implying that she is 'wearing the trousers'. Further supporting her dominance is the fact that the majority of the description is from her viewpoint, and his purrs cause the description to compare him to a cat, implying that Elizabeth also thinks of him as something of a pet at times. In New Blood, Sir Jake discusses Wildbeast's pregnancy with Ariel. At one point in the conversation - in response to Ariel asking him if he was worried - he says "I've been a father before, Ariel." This could either be referencing his daughter, Ingrid, or implying that he mated with Elizabeth at some point in his life and had at least one child with her. Regulus Riddle Regulus was Jake's personal tutor for combat and vampiric abilities during the latter's time in Rankorak. Unlike most young vampires, Jake was taught in personal tutoring sessions rather than in a small group with other vampires. Regulus could be patient with Jake but he could occasionally be critical of Jake. Nonetheless, Regulus' teachings were listened to by Jake, and he soon found himself a master of sword combat and duelling - which greatly helped him in the many duels he would later have. After the murder of John Steelbeak at Anatic's Hand, Regulus became a father figure for Jake. Jake would often go to Regulus if there was something he wanted to talk about in private - sometimes even before seeing Elizabeth and/or Oliver. Venlom Jake initially hated Venlom because he killed Jake's mother, but when he found out that Venlom was under the control of Anatic that hatred slowly lessened lessened. As a vampire, Jake's immense inner fury made it difficult to forgive Venlom's actions, as he was still angry about the murder of his mother. However, when Sir Jake and Venlom meet again, Jake is immediately hostile and wary - though later seems at ease around Venlom and eventually even forgave him. Anatic As stated above, at first Venlom was the person Jake hated most. But when he first met Anatic, both of them quickly learnt to hate and - to an extent - even respect the other. Despite having a very calm and collected nature about himself, Sir Jake's reaction when faced with the human Anatic was to draw his sword and charge, regardless of the fact Anatic was in the body of a frail old man. Indeed, throughout his lives, Jake has often attacked Anatic on sight. Above many other things, Jake will forever hate and despise Anatic. Notes * Jake is left-handed. * He suffers from hydrophobia. He has had this ever since childhood, and never learnt to swim due to his fear. He also suffers from seasickness. * During his time as a vampire he was content to use the Shadow Daggers unlike his fellow vampires, who viewed it as dishonourable to have two swords in a fight. * Most of the leaves in Jake's right hand were from chestnut trees. This is a coincidental link between himself and Jenny Steelbeak, as her middle name is 'Chestnut'. * His creator has confirmed that Jake's initials (specifically, J and S) were chosen to match his own. * He was conceived by the side of a lake near his village. * He is the only known ''victim of the Hatokor curse, though for there to be information on it in the king's castle there must have been others. * As a vampire, he wanted to grow a beard, and preferred Elizabeth with her hair down. Her dislike of beards and vampire tradition respectively stopped either from coming true, but she did tease him with the notion of letting down her hair in ''Age of Evil, and when rescued by her from a prison he had grown a beard, which he teased her about. * When apart from Jenny and anyone from the modern day, he liked making pop culture references that flew over others' heads. When Ingrid Richardson said she had never seen "those ridiculous movies", in reference to the Star Wars franchise, Jake openly said "Even I'' have seen Star Wars!" and seemed slightly aggravated by Ingrid's dismissal of them. Jenny also implied that he had seen ''Doctor Who with her at some point. * He seemed to have a liking for trenchcoats, or at least the one Tony Vinson wore in All Light Turns Dark. * One of Jake's greatest wishes as a young boy was to touch the moon. Quotes LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame * Vampires are not emotional children. Vampires do not weep for their nature. They do not... sparkle. We are insatiable, unstoppable things bred for killing and deceiving. You may look at them in Lafita and wonder where the hatred of an entire ''species went. The answer is... it went into me.'' LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil * Do you wish to know death? If so, I can deliver that cold embrace. I have done so more times than your heart has beaten in your chest. * I don't fear Death. Death fears me. LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark * Stand aside. I was watching dinosaurs hatch before your species evolved. LEGO Scorpio 4: New Blood * You see to know everything about him, yet nothing about me. Let me tell you. I am what could be called a 'powerhouse' of destruction and desolation. I have laid waste to ''armadas. I have slain more monsters than you have lived years. I am the killer of countless, the murderer of millions, the butcherer of billions. I am the unstoppable force, the immovable object. You could attack me in any way your pathetic, quivering little excuse for a species sees fit or possible, and I would not even say "ouch". I have decimated entire galaxies, and now you stand in my way. Step aside, or I shall gladly exterminate your atoms. One. By. One. * ''Bones is not a man, Bradley. Nor is he a beast. He just ''is. You cannot kill what just is.'' * Remember that tree you used to love climbing? The one that got cut down? ''I ''cut it. * Muuum! Wake up! Come on, mum, wake up! WAKE UP! Please... just wake up... * Gallery Category:Humans Category:Dark Defenders Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Characters Characters Category:Vampires Category:Battle of a Hundred Souls fighters Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Characters Category:Characters that have been more than one species Category:LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark Category:LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark Characters Category:Males